Finding a home
by lunarfoxdemon01
Summary: you will have to read it to beleive it zech has a kid


lunarfoxdemon01: ok guys this is a new one so tell me what you think of it and...  
>CRASH!<br>lunarfoxdemon01:DUO!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!  
>Duo:NOTHING!{CRASH!}sssssshhhhhiiiitttt!<br>lunarfoxdemon01:DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!oh!yeah q-bean please read this while I go kick Duo's ass.  
>Quetura:Sure thing fox.<br>lunarfoxdemon01: Great DUO YOUR ASS IS SO GRASS!  
>Duo: CRAP!<br>Quetura:Oh man, ok umm lunarfoxdemon01: does not own a thing GW so please don't sue she is flat broke

Chapter 1 A big change in the life of a girl.

(Dream)  
>(After colonie 195) KA-BOOM!<p>

"Mom what in the world are you doing?"Said a girl about 13. Gunfire could be heard just out side the open door. Izzy could see moible suits and five other machines she did not know what they were.  
>"Izzy RUN GO HIDE NOW !"Yelled her then there was one shot that seemed to ring in her ears .<br>Her mom had fallen to the ground and blood was every where."Why,What is going on, what is all the noise?  
>MOM?Izzy yelled as she awoke form the same nightmare she always had.<br>(Not Dream)  
>(After colonie 198)<br>"Man I wish just once that I could get a good nights sleep"Said Izzy as she sat up in bed and looked at the clock on the table, it was 3:00 am."Oh well I geuss it 's time to get up anyway,got alot to do before amber gets here to take me to preventer HQ to do the family wake up boy food!."She had said this to a big black lab that when izzy said food would jump up and bark and go to his bowl and wait there."Ok boy now I'm not going to be here most of the day so guard the house while I'm gone." Izzy told him as she she cleaned the apartment took a shower and got she had finished getting ready izzy waited for didn't have to wait long before "KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!Izzy come on we don't have all day!"Yelled amber"Alright I'm coming geezz!No need to shout!"Izzy yelled back as she got her bag and grabed her keys ."So what have you been up to Amber how are the kids and chris doing?"she asked as they got in the car" good ,you?"Amber asked "Oh the same old same old."  
>Izzy answered "Why whould you ask?""Oh I was still wondering if you were still having that nightmare or not."Said Amber."Well I'm sure you could answer that for yourself right."izzy said yes and left it at reached the preventers HQ and went in signed the fourms they needed to sign. and went and sat down to wait to be they waited izzy notice something, there was five boys staring strait at her and they seemed familur to her."amber"she whispered"what"Amber said "there are five boys over there staring at us who are they?"Izzy whispered said she did not know nor did she care and to stop looking at them."Christina james we're ready for you now"<br>Izzy got up and walked out of the room.  
>(With the G-boys)<br>"Do you think that she will remember us at all?"said the little blonde"I don't want her to remember us Quetura she lost her mom and dad becuase of us and nothing we say or do can change that fact and you know it"Said the one with the long braid."I know duo but part of me wishs that she did so that we can say we're sorry that it happened." Quetura said with a sad smile on his face."When will you two learn that I will never ever say that I'm sorry to an Onna"A boy with sleek black hear tied up in a ponny tail yelled."Ah Wu-man whoever said that you had to lied"said Duo with a happy go lucky look of mischife on his face"MAXWELL STOP CALLING ME THAT" Yelled Wufie. (With Izzy)  
>"Ok please roll up your sleave and hold out your arm this will not hurt a bit thank you"Said Sally Puo as she placed a rubber band on Izzy's arm and drew blood."so where are you from dear and how old are you,and do you have any parents?"Asked Sally."I'm from L4,And I'm 16.I have had no parents sents I was 13."Izzy told her." we lived on earth then and where about to move to L1 when the war started and we decided to stay on earth and live in america for a time"Sally gave her a sad smile and said"I'm so sorry for your loss if I may ask how did they die?""Well they died not long after the war was early morning I had just got up and got ready for school when there was a big banging nosie outside,I ran down stairs to see what it was and found my mom standing in the doorway whatching something that I could not see.I called out to her and asked what was she she turned around she yelled for me to run and as I yelled back asking why a gunshot rang thourgh out the mom fall dead on the floor I ran for my dad and found him dead outside that is when I noticed the moible dolls and some other kinds moible suits that I had never seen before."<br>Izzy told Sally everything."and how did you get to your sisters home without a car?"She asked izzy."Well there were five boys that found me crying over my mom and dad bodies I don't know there names but I do know that they saved my life that took me to Ambers home and stayed with me for two or three days from what amber tells me anyway see I have no memery of them even taking me from the house to begain the boys outside in the waiting room look just like the ones who saved me.  
>Um not to be rude or are we done? I really have alot to do today and need to go home so that I can get ready for my part time job."she said"Why yes I am so sorry I just got cought up in your life story that I completely lost track of time can you forgive me?"<br>Sally said apologeticly."Sure thing"Izzy told her and got up and left the room."I wonder what would happen if she ever learned that those boy that saved her where the gundam piloits?"Sally asked herself.  
>(Back in the waiting room)<br>"Ok Izzy lets leave so we can get to work ,what do ya say?"Laught Amber as they both entered the waiting room{Amber had been call back not long after izzy was}."yeah lets get going I need to walk dude and then get ready for work,Oh joy."Izzy said sarcasism dripping from her vocie as she looked around the room only to find the G-boys sitting near the door watching her every sighed and walked past them only to be stopped by a hand on her looked at the person who had grabbed was one of the one had cold colbalt blue eyes and messy brown hair that hung lightly over those eyes of blue,Eyes that seemed so then she knew who these boys were the ones who had saved her life on that fateful morning."Hello can I help you?"She asked him."Do you remember me?"He asked "Yes you were one of the boys that saved my ?"Said izzy."My name is I was one of the ones that piloited a gundam that day your parents were killed and that it was our fault that they died and I'm sorry"Hero said showing that he truely was sorry{OMG SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR}  
>for their deaths."I forgive you because you saved my life and in some ways my mind so thank you."Izzy told him."I thank you all from the bottom of my heart."<br>she tried to turn away but Hero still held her hand and it didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon."Look what more do you want from me?  
>Do you want me to tell you that I blame I don't so get over it."She said trying to get away from him with no luck."Heh I see that some of that spirit that I saw in your eyes the day we found you returned to you"Said a boy with sleek black hair and coal black eye full of arogence and life.<br>"The name is Chang I too wish my apologies for that day to{!}  
>will you forgive me.""Um,Yeah sure,Um can you have your friend to let me go please I need to go home and get ready for work "Izzy said trying to get lose again to prove her point."Um Hero please let her go so she doesn't hurt herself"Said a little blonde with a baby face and big round bright blue eyes."My name is Quetura it is a plaesure to see you looking so last we met you were close to dying of a broken heart.I am truly sorry for what happened that day and sorry we could not meet under different circumstances"<br>"Yeah me to I'm sure we would have made great friends and I'm sure that I'm going to be late for work" Izzy said with a sad smile that just made the boys hurt even more for what had happened .Just as she was about to leave again the doctor came running out of the office."HEY WAIT"Yelled had a sheet of paper flapping in her hands."I have the results of your test." "Well what is it?"Izzy asked her polietly."Well I can't tell you here we need to go to Lady Une's Office up stairs"Said Sally"Why?"Izzy asked her a little worried now"Well let's just say that you are related to someone that she knows very well ok." Sally stated"Okay"Izzy agreed. As they walked to the elavators Izzy wondered who she could be related they got there Sally turned around and called to the G-boys "HEY GUYS YOU NEED TO COME TO.""FINE" They yelled back as they headed for the they got to the top floor and step off the elavator Izzy could not help the feeling that her life was about to change they got to the Office door they could hear yelling reached up and knocked twice."Come in please"Came a very tired Office was full of bright colors and alot of pictures of the very boys that now stood at her side only they were three years younger and only Duo and Quetura were smiling."Yes Sally what do you need"Asked a lovely woman in her late 30's.  
>"I have some good news for a very lucky man who thought that his wife and daughter were dead."Lady Une eyed her with such a look that it made her uneasy." Is this her?Well you sure do look like your mother don't you?"She stated kindly."What in the world are you talking about my dad is dead and has been for three years now."Izzy told her"Oh no girl .Your real father is very much alive and he is in the other room now awaiting the test results himself."Said Une as she picked up the phone and dailed a number into it."You can come in now there is someone here I would like you to meet"<br>then she hung up two miniutes later there was a knock on the it opened a man with white hair and pericing ice blue eyes came in and looked around the room only to stop and look at her more thought that he look very familur to her in away that was very different to the boys."Oh my this why you had me come in to show me this mimiko look-a-like well you did it now can I go home."He said so coldly that it hurt Izzy's feelings."My NAME is Christina not For your information you are a big jackass with a big fat head."Izzy yelled as she stormed passed him to leave."Where are you going?"Zech asked her a little comfused as to what had just happened."Where I'm going is none Of your beezwax so back off and leave me alone"Izzy told them slaming the door behind her as she went."Well that could have gone was she anyway?"Asked a now very confused Lighting Count."She was your's and mimiko's daughter. but now I don't think she will want anything to do with you now zech.'Said Lady Une from behind her desk."WHAT?But I thought that she had died when her mom drove of that cliff."Zech was so happy that he was really smiling."Now zech remeber that you just blew your chances of ever getting to know her I'm not even sure that she listed her address like we requested of all the people"  
>Lady Une stated firmly to get her point across."Um That was the first thing I asked lives at..."Sally stop an read her forum to find her address.<br>"It's 1909 applerain dr. we should have no trouble finding that at all"  
>(With Izzy after work )<br>"I can't beleave that guy what a jerk I meen he didn't even consider that I might have feelings did he OOOOHHHH NOOO He just had to be mean and hateful to someone he doesn't even know."Izzy ranted "Dude what do you think. Should I go back and try to talk to him or should I just stay home?"  
>Izzy asked her just sat there and wagged his tail."your right I should at the very lest give him a chance to prove that he can be nice to me"<br>"KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK""Who on earth could that be at this time of night?"She said as she got up to see who it she cracked the door she found the very man that she had just been ranting about."what do you want ?"She asked him coolly making him wenice."May I come in and talk to you please?"Zech asked her a little afraid that she would tell him to go to hell."Please come in"She said stepping aside to let him he entered he saw that it was a small home just purfect for her and the big black dog that sat in the hallway waiting for his mistress."Nice place you have here."He stated nervice that he might offend her."Thank you would you like something to drink?"Izzy asked him as they walked into her kitchen."Please have a seat"She said showing him to the barstool that she had just left at the end of the center island."Um sure thanks and yes I wouldn't mind a drink."He said getting a little more comfurtable with her and the Idea of having a daughter."So how did you find me?"Izzy asked him sadly."You had put your address on the paper work so that if we found your family we could contact you at any given time."Zech repalied."Oh!Okay then I guess you want an apology for what happened this morning,right?"She sighed."No I need to apologiez to you. I should not have acted the way I did it was wrong of me and I'm sorry and I hope that we can still get know each other"He told her as he sipped the tea the she had poured him."I'd like know you are the only father I have left."She looked so sad that he wanted to give her a hug but thought he had no right to even touch her."What happened to him?"he asked "He was killed during the war along with my mother.I was thirtteen at the time and I saw it happen if it wasn't for those boys that where there this morning I would have I died that day to."Izzy Said turning her head toward the read 1:oo am."I should go to let you get some sleep."Zech said getting up to leave."NO don't go yet there is something that I must tell you."She yelled jumping up in time to stop him from leaving."And that is?"Zech asked."I'm sorry for being a brat about this. I went in there this morning thinking that they would find nothing for I didn't even want to go I went because of the Peacecraft made it against the law not now I'm glad that I did it. It gave me a chance to have a father again."Izzy looked up at him with tears in her reached down and pulled her into a hug."It gave me a chance to be a father"He told smile warmed his heart so much.  
>"Hey would you like to come with me and amber to take her kids to the park tomarrow?"Izzy asked him hopfully."Well I have to work in the morning but I could meet you there later if you like and I'll bring a few that okay."Said a very happy lighting count as he got up to leave again."Yeah that will be fine with more the marrier."She was happy that he didn't tell her no."Goodnight I guess I'll see you tomarrow"Izzy said tiredly"See you tomarrow Christina"Zech said as he walked out the door wondering what tomarrow would be like.<p>

lunarfoxdemon01:OK guys plz r&r I don't know when the next One will come out I'm still working on it Duo:Hey fox!can I have some cash to go and fix the thing that I broke before the story started?  
>lunarfoxdemon01:HELL TO THE NO if you think that I'm going to give you any money your crazy!Besides you should use your own money to fix it. After all you broke it.<br>Duo:Ok(sighs saddly and checks his pockets for change)Um Hey Wufie can I barrow 20 bucks until I get paid.  
>Wufie:Maxwell Why would I do that?<br>Duo:Because ya luv me.  
>Hero:sigh Duo go and get your ass too work and leave us alone Duo:Fine Trowa:(shakes head )please R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
